The Meaning Of Us
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Kehidupan Ichigo masih terus berlanjut, juga hubungannya dengan gadis shinigami yang sudah merubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kuchiki Rukia kembali merombak apa yang sudah tertanam dalam diri shinigami pengganti itu, termasuk perasaannya. Perlahan maju, namun mundur dua langkah...
1. Problem

**~The Meaning Of Us~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**::Cover Image doesn't belong to me::**

**Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menatap jendela di depannya, mengamati langit biru yang terlalu cerah dan awan putih yang mengambang bebas. Tatapannya kosong, tidak menyiratkan apapun—berharap sebuah bayangan besar melewati jendela kamar dan menghalangi cahaya matahari yang terlalu terik. Ruangan apartemen terlihat kosong dan hening, menyisakan gadis shinigami itu yang terduduk di tengah-tengah ranjang besar. Terlalu besar untuk ditempatinya sendirian.

Gadis shinigami—Kuchiki Rukia—wakil kapten divisi tiga belas dari perkumpulan shinigami Soul Society menghela napas lelahnya, kembali melancarkan peredaran darah di tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap cepat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang terlalu sulit untuk ditahan. Terbukti jelas dari kantung mata tebal di bawah kelopak matanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini gadis itu tidak beristirahat ataupun memejamkan mata, walaupun sekedar hanya lima menit saja. Dirinya masih menunggu sabar, hingga ponsel—pendeteksi hollow—di depannya berbunyi nyaring dan membuat adrenalinnya memacu. Mencari-cari tugas yang sekarang sedang diembannya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, memberikan bunyi berdetak seirama yang memenuhi ruang kamar. Tidak banyak yang bisa Rukia lakukan, selain menatapi dinding bercat gading bersih atau meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku-buku berjilid tebal. Bukan manga ataupun majalah fashion terbaru yang seringkali dibacanya saat waktu luang. Buku-buku itu lebih membahas kepada anatomi tubuh manusia dan istilah-istilah asing seperti _mediastinum structure_ ataupun _cavum abdominis. _Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin tahu arti dari kata-kata aneh tersebut, walaupun _tuan _rumah-nya sudah menjelaskan kepadanya dengan cara sedetail mungkin. Kurosaki Ichigo—pria muda yang sekarang masih berstatus shinigami daiko, rekan seperjuangannya. Dan apartemen ini adalah miliknya, selama pria itu masih melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Tokyo, jauh dari rumah lamanya di Karakura.

Rukia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan tenaganya, sebagian karena perdebatan tidak penting dirinya dan Ichigo sepanjang malam. Ichigo bersikeras mencegah Rukia melakukan tugasnya seorang diri dan sebaliknya gadis itu masih mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya. Dan pagi ini Rukia berhasil mengambil—mencuri—lencana shinigami milik Ichigo, yang tidak memungkinkan pria itu meninggalkan tubuh fananya untuk menjadi seorang shinigami. Gadis itu bersikeras untuk membasmi hollow seorang diri, sedikit membanggakan gelar wakil kaptennya di hadapan Ichigo, yang berhasil membuat pria itu jengah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di depan pangkuannya berbunyi nyaring, menarik perhatian Rukia yang terpusat pada lamunan siangnya. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan _mod soul_ miliknya dan menelannya. Jiwanya segera terpisah dari gigainya, yang kini menjadi milik Chappy—pengganti dirinya. Zanpakutou sudah bertengger setia di sisi kiri tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan baju seragamnya juga lencana wakil kaptennya.

"Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga tempat ini," perintah Rukia singkat sebelum keluar melalui jendela geser di kamar Ichigo.

"Baik _pyon_!" Chappy tertawa lebar melihat kepergian tuannya dan kembali ke kesibukan awalnya—menonton tivi layar datar di ruang tengah.

(**)

(**)

(**)

"Rukia! Aku pulang!" Pria itu memasuki apartemennya—Kurosaki Ichigo. Matanya mencari-cari sosok teman sekamarnya, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai gadis mungilnya. Penunjuk kepunyaan yang permanen dan terlalu posesif.

Kakinya melangkah ke ruang tengah, menemukan tivi menyala terang di tengah-tengah ruangan yang hampir gelap, ditinggalkan matahari sore. Alisnya berkerut kesal, begitu menemukan tubuh mungil yang tertidur melingkar di sofa hitam barunya. Itu Rukia, tapi bukan Rukia. Ya, hanya tubuhnya yang milik gadisnya, bukan jiwanya. Chappy tertidur pulas dengan air liur yang menetes di ujung mulutnya.

"Hei," tegur Ichigo, menatap tajam Chappy yang berguling tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. "Hei! Bangun—"

Tiba-tiba Chappy membuka matanya lebar dan meloncat agresif ke arah Ichigo. Belum sempat pria itu bereaksi, _mod soul_ liar itu sudah bertengger di tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher dan lengan kanannya. Dia menyerang Ichigo telak, hingga tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Ahh! Lepaskan!"

"Kau pencuri _pyon_!" Chappy berusaha mengeratkan pegangannya seerat mungkin, menjatuhkan Ichigo hingga tidak berdaya. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran _pyon_!"

"_Arrgghh!_" Ichigo berteriak kesal dan membalas sergapan mendadak dari _mod soul_ gila itu. Tubuhnya berusaha menarik lepas dari pelintiran Chappy, dan terbebas dari cekikkan di leher.

Dengan beberapa gerakan mudah, Ichigo bisa keluar dari serangan mengerikan itu. Tapi, Chappy tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya kembali hendak menyerang Ichigo, sebelum pria itu menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan mengunci gerakkannya. Kini Chappy terbaring dengan wajah menghadap lantai, sementara tangan Ichigo menahan punggungnya untuk tidak bergerak liar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ichigo marah.

"Rukia-sama menugaskanku menjaga tempat ini _pyon_! Dan aku harus memusnahkanmu segera _pyon_! Pencuri _pyon_!"

"Ini tempat tinggalku! Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku menjelaskan hal ini!" Dan ketiga kalinya Chappy menyerang Ichigo di saat lengah.

Chappy tertegun sesaat, menghentikan rontaannya. Wajahnya menengok ke belakang, menemukan raut wajah Ichigo yang sekarang semakin memelototinya. Dia mengenalinya—raut menyeramkan itu—tapi tidak bisa mengingat namanya dengan jelas.

"Ah, aku mengenalmu _pyon_!" Akhirnya Chappy mengerti, dan juga untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Dan hentikan kebiasaan aneh menambahkan kata _pyon_ itu!" gerutu Ichigo, perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Chappy. "Dimana Rukia?"

"Rukia-sama sedang menjalaskan tugasnya _pyon_," jawab Chappy yang sudah duduk bertekuk lutut di depan Ichigo.

Pernyataannya sedikit tidak masuk akal untuk diterima Ichigo. Selama lencana shinigami penggantinya tidak berbunyi, maka tidak ada hollow di sekitar sini, tapi—

Dengan cepat Ichigo merogoh saku celananya dan tidak menemukan _badge_ miliknya. "Dimana lencana shinigami—Rukia!"

Ichigo berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Chappy yang masih tertegun diam. Dirinya mencari-cari sosok Kon yang mungkin sedang tertidur di dalam lemari bajunya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, begitu menyadari Kon tertinggal di Karakura—di kamar lamanya. Ichigo membawa Kon untuk berjaga-jaga saat kepulangannya ke Karakura beberapa hari yang lalu dan akhirnya melupakan boneka binatang itu yang sekarang sedang menangis meraung-raung karena ditinggalkan seorang diri.

"Sial!" Tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa diambil Ichigo. Segera dirinya berlari meninggalkan apartemennya dan memilih mencari gadis mungilnya secara manual. Berlari ke pusat Kota Tokyo.

Chappy kembali naik ke atas sofa hitam Ichigo dan kembali tertidur, di saat Ichigo sudah meninggalkan apartemen tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Yang pasti dia butuh tidur sekarang, karena otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan lebam. Mataya terpejam erat dan dengkuran terdengar nyaring mengisi ruang tengah yang becampur dengan siaran berita di televisi.

(**)

(**)

(**)

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_!" Zanpakutou putih bersinar terang di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk pusat kota. Putih bersih dan terasa dingin—seputih es murni yang belum terekspos dunia luar. "_Tsugi no mai. Hakuren_."

Rukia berhasil mengalahkan hollow terakhirnya, dari sekerumpulan hollow yang menyerang Tokyo secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berpencar ke berbagai arah, yang menyulitkan dirinya melacak lokasinya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, menyadarkan gadis itu akan waktu yang terbuang banyak hari ini. Juga matanya yang semakin terasa berat. Lagi-lagi mulutnya menguap lebar, dan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Tangan kanannya memasukkan _Sode no Shirayuki_ kembali ke sarungnya, sebelum segera ber-_shunpo_ melewati gedung-gedung tinggi di pusat kota. Di sini sangat berbeda dengan Karakura, yang lebih sederhana dan tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Lampu di pusat kota terang untuk ditangkap mata mengantuknya, menyulitkan langkahnya yang kembali gontai tidak seimbang.

Seperti sebuah takdir ataupun harapan, matanya menangkap warna tidak asing di sudut jalan—di antara sekumpulan orang yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Warna jingga yang dikenalnya, entah kenapa berbeda dari warna jingga mencolok lainnya. Pria itu tergesa-gesa, berlari sepanjang jalan sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak tampak. Rukia menemukan Ichigo di dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Dan perasaannya mengatakan ini bukan hal baik untuknya.

Rukia memilih turun dan menghampiri sosok Ichigo di sudut jalan berikutnya, dimana tidak banyak orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tangannya menarik pria itu tepat pada waktunya, ke arah jalan sempit di antara bangunan mini market dua puluh empat jam dan toko aksesoris tua.

Tubuh Ichigo terhentak ke samping dan hampir meneriaki orang yang menariknya. Niatnya diurungkan saat dirinya menatap sosok Rukia dalam baju seragam shinigami-nya.

"Ichigo—"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, _hah_?!"

Rukia tersentak kaget begitu Ichigo membentaknya. Pria sangar itu tidak pernah sekalipun memarahinya serius, bahkan membentaknya dengan suara keras. Matanya menatap Rukia tajam, menakuti gadis itu dalam berbagai hal.

"Kau yang mengambil lencana milikku," lanjut Ichigo, menekankan kata-katanya tajam. Rasanya seperti menelan racun bagi Rukia. "Tanpa itu aku tidak bisa menjadi shinigami!"

"Sudah kukatakan—aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Ichigo," bisik Rukia sedikit takut, kali ini tidak bisa membalas hentakannya.

"Tapi itu tanggung jawabku! Seharusnya kau mengerti hal itu!"

"Dan ini adalah tugasku!"

"Kau masih memiliki tugas penting di Soul Society daripada di sini, _fukutaicho_! Ishida dan diriku sudah cukup untuk menangani hal ini!"

Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum di dada, Rukia merasakan sakit yang menghentakkan jantungnya. Dia tidak suka hal itu, di saat Ichigo mengucapkan gelarnya dengan penekanan berlebihan. Seakan-akan pria itu tidak menyukai dirinya lagi, membuangnya sendirian di kotak kardus pinggir jalan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Rukia, Ichigo sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali berjalan ke jalan utama. Rukia masih terdiam di sana, berusaha memahami perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya, di setiap debaran jantungnya. Rasanya sakit juga perih. Dia tidak terluka di saat membasmi hollow-hollow beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi mengapa tubuhnya terasa sakit di setiap incinya? Mengapa air mata kembali hendak keluar di pelupuk matanya?

Kaki lemasnya segera berlari dan mengejar sosok pria itu, yang ternyata sudah terlambat untuk digapai. Ichigo sudah menghilang, di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan cepat di sekitar dirinya—menelan sosok pria berambut jingga yang mencampakkan dirinya.

(**)

(**)

(**)

Rukia mengintip ke balik pintu kamar, takut sekaligus segan. Dirinya menemukan sepatu Ichigo yang tertata berantakan saat memasuki apartemen beberapa saat yang lalu, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang memasuki benaknya di perjalanan. Ichigo sudah pulang sebelum dirinya.

Suara pancuran air terdengar samar-samar di balik pintu kamar mandi—yang terletak di kamar utamanya. Rukia sudah berdiri di depan pintu hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya, setelah kembali ke tubuh gigai-nya dan memasukkan _mod soul_ Chappy ke dalam tempat asalnya. Dirinya masih mempertimbangkan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya. Meminta maaf? Tapi untuk alasan apa? Menjelaskan semuanya? Tapi apakah Ichigo mau mendengarkan dirinya?

Rukia mendesah lelah dan memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang kali ini terasa keras untuknya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya erat, sementara kepalanya bersandar di atasnya. Jari-jari kakinya bergerak gelisah, tidak mau menunggu ketidakpastian yang berusaha menggerogoti relung jantungnya. Perasaan bersalah begitu kental terasa, tapi sebagian tersamarkan oleh kekeras kepalaan dirinya.

Suara pancuran air akhirnya berhenti, membangunkan Rukia paksa dari rasa kantuknya. Dirinya kembali menunggu disaat Ichigo akan kembali memarahinya, ataupun mereka kembali berdebat akan tugas membasmi hollow di antara keduanya. Mulutnya kembali terbuka lebar—menguap—sementara jari-jarinya mencubit kulit tangannya untuk tidak tertidur. Matanya lebih memilih menatap jam dinding, melihat jarumnya yang berjalan memutar.

_Tik tok tik tok_.. Semenit berlalu.

_Tik tok tik tok_.. Lima menit yang berat berlalu.

_Tik tok tik tok_.. Dua belas menit.

_Tik tok tik tok_.. Dua puluh menit—

Matanya perlahan terpejam, karena tidak tahan untuk tetap tersadar. Terlalu lama menunggu dan tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Kepalanya disandarkan di atas lututnya, sementara matanya mulai tertutup rapat. Rukia tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memerhatikan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar. Ichigo, terus mengawasi gadis mungilnya dalam diam, selama dua puluh menit lamanya.

Dan akhirnya Rukia tidak bergerak—tertidur pulas. Ichigo yang merasa bersalah, karena meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tengah kota juga membiarkannya tertidur seorang diri di ruang tengah. Emosi labilnya merusak segala nalar dan akal sehatnya. Kepalan tinjunya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, untuk meluapkan kegelapan dalam hatinya, sekedar untuk merusak tembok kamarnya.

Perlahan Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan ke arah Rukia tertidur. Matanya menatap sendu, menangkap kelelahan yang terasa begitu berat sedang ditahan oleh shinigami kecil itu. Rukia tidak pandai berbohong, apalagi di depan Ichigo. Mereka sudah saling mengenal begitu lama, melebihi seorang teman dan di bawah sepasang kekasih.

Kekasih? Apakah Ichigo bisa berharap pada satu kata magis itu? Romansa yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi kata-kata rumit dalam buku pelajarannya, masalah perkuliahan, juga masalah hollow yang belum kunjung mereda. Hubungannya dengan Rukia—mungkin masih berjalan seperti dulu, tidak berubah banyak.

Tanpa disadari, jari-jarinya menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia, merasakan kelembutan rambut hitamnya. Mulutnya semakin berkedut masam, menarik helaan napas panjangnya. Dengan hati-hati tangannya terulur untuk menjangkau tubuh Rukia, mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Gadis itu masih tertidur lelap, tidak menyadari tubuhnya terangkat dari sofa dan dibawa dalam genggaman kuat yang melindungi. Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di kasurnya, membiarkannya bergelung sambil mendengkur halus. Dia menarik selimut tebalnya, menutupi tubuh gadis itu hingga ke bahunya.

Tatapan terakhir diberikannya, kali ini kekecewaan tidak luput dari pancaran sinar matanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan keluar, memilih tidur di sofa dingin yang menemani kekosongan dalam dirinya. Tidak lupa lencana shinigami miliknya dimasukkan ke kantong celana, berjaga-jaga akan sinyal hollow yang berbunyi di tengah malam. Karena dia tahu, matanya tidak akan terpejam malam ini, kecuali untuk menatapi jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Ichigo masih marah. Dan amarahnya itu tidak akan mereda hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Sampai dia menemukan solusinya, pilihan utamanya adalah menghindari Rukia—menjaga emosinya diambang batas normal.

(**)

(**)

(**)

Pagi itu matanya mengerjap, mendengarkan kicauan burung dari luar sana. Sinar matahari membuat matanya terbuka lebar, lalu kembali menutup dengan cepat. Mulutnya mengerang, sementara tangannya tertarik ke atas seperti kucing. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku, seperti habis mendapatkan latihan fisik seharian tanpa henti.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu, hingga bangun terduduk di atas ranjang. Rukia melotot terkejut, menyadari dirinya tertidur di kamar Ichigo—di ranjangnya. Selama dirinya menumpang di apartemen Ichigo, mereka memang menghabiskan waktu tidur di tempat yang sama. Tapi tidak pernah bersamaan. Rukia tertidur di malam hari—sementara Ichigo terjaga untuk belajar untuk kuis esok hari. Pagi harinya Ichigo sudah tertidur di kasur empuknya—sementara Rukia baru saja pulang dari tugasnya membasmi hollow secara diam-diam, tanpa pengetahuan pria sangar itu. Dan saat ini—pagi hari—Rukia tertidur di sana, tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ichigo di kamarnya.

'_Bukankah aku tertidur di ruang tengah?'_ pikir Rukia dalam hati, mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada selimut di pangkuannya.

Setelah tidak berhasil memikirkan jawabannya, Rukia memilih turun dan berjalan keluar kamar—setidaknya mencari Ichigo. Decitan pintu terdengar nyaring dalam keheningan, ketika matanya mencari-cari ke setiap sudut ruang tengah. Tidak ada. Ichigo tidak ada di sana. Bahkan, _reiatsu_ liarnya pun tidak terjangkau dalam radius sekitar apartemen. Dia sudah pergi.

Rukia mendesah, lelah juga kecewa. Dirinya kembali mencari-cari, siapa tahu Ichigo meninggalkan _notes_ di lemari es ataupun meja kopi di ruang tengah. Tapi, tidak ada. Seakan-akan dirinya lenyap ditelan bumi.

Suara perutnya berbunyi seketika, memberi sinyal bahwa belum ada asupan makanan apapun yang masuk ke tubuhnya sejak kemarin sore. Rukia memutuskan untuk mencari susu ataupun makanan dingin di dalam lemari es, yang bisa meredam rasa laparnya. Dan di meja makan adalah jawabannya—sepiring roti ham yang ditutupi oleh plastik makanan. Tangannya mengangkat piring itu dan sebuah kertas terjatuh dari bawahnya ke atas meja makan. Itu _notes_, yang diberikan Ichigo kepadanya. Namun, hanya bertulis—

'_Susu ada di dalam kulkas. Jangan sisakan makanannya.'_

Hanya itu, tidak ada penjelasan apapun sejak kejadian kemarin malam. Mengecewakan, karena dirinya terlalu berharap Ichigo akan mengatakannya langsung kepadanya. Walaupun, sekedar memanggil namanya ataupun mengatakan '_aku akan segera kembali_', itu akan membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain duduk dan menyantap roti itu dalam kesendirian. Dirinya kembali mendesah, di saat matanya menangkap seberkas sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela dapur, menerangi kesenduan pagi harinya.

Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah, sementara dia menggumamkan sesuatu, "Seandainya Kon ada di sini." Bahkan, kesunyian pun membuatnya rindu akan singa berisik yang selalu memberikannya semangat. Kini pagi sudah mulai berganti siang, menyisakan ruang kosong untuk dirinya merenung.

*****to be continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's notes:**

Fic baruku yang berupa multi-chapter! Fic ini kubuat di sela-sela mengetik **Black Rosette**, karena cerita ini lebih ringan juga berada di bawah 3000 words setiap chapternya. Ini juga karena kerinduanku mengetik fic canon, walaupun disini benar-benar menyeleweng, alias OOC. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini, yang mungkin tidak termasuk _angst_? Aku benar-benar bingung untuk membuat tema itu, aku harap bisa tercapai ^^

Apartemen Ichigo berada di pusat Tokyo, sementara Karakura berada di bagian barat Tokyo (menurut sumber Bleach Wikipedia ^^). Ichigo mengambil jurusan kedokteran di salah satu Universitas Tokyo, bersama Ishida Uryuu. Setting fic ini tidak melibatkan Arc terakhir (Perang Berdarah 1000 Tahun), tapi diambil setelah episode fullbringers.

**Playlist for this fic: **

_Ailee: Rainy Day_

_Wheesung feat Gummy: Special Love_

_Foxes: Let Go For Tonight_

_These song doesn't belong to me…_


	2. Disaster

**~The Meaning Of Us~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Disaster**

.

.

.

Ichigo memainkan pena di antara jari-jari panjangnya, matanya menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis di bawahnya. Ruang kelas terasa hening selama tes berlangsung, sementara sang profesor duduk tenang di depan kelas—meneliti kertas-kertas di atas mejanya. Para siswa menunduk serius, mengerjakan soal-soal yang membahas sel-sel dalam tubuh manusia—struktur beserta komponen-komponennya. Kursi dan meja berjajar rapi membentuk deretan melingkar seperti _colloseum_ di Italia, menjorok ke bawah berpusat pada _white board_ panjang hampir melebihi lebar kelas. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Ichigo dan konsentrasinya terpecah di saat lencana miliknya berbunyi nyaring. _Hollow…_

Ragu, Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk segera pergi keluar kelas dan berubah menjadi shinigami pengganti. Tapi, kondisinya menahan keinginannya di tempat. Tidak mungkin dirinya harus pergi meninggalkan kertas soal yang masih belum terisi—kosong. Walaupun memaksakan untuk mengerjakan sebisanya, bisakah dia berpikir jernih?

Ada Ishida di sana, Ichigo meyakinkan. Mungkin si kacamata sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tesnya semudah membalikkan tangan dan pergi untuk membasmi hollow tersebut. Atau Rukia. Ya—gadis yang kembali membuat dada pria itu terasa berdenyut nyeri. Masalah dirinya dan gadis itu belum kunjung usai dan menemukan solusi akhir. Mereka masih menjaga jarak, kecuali saat berada di ruang makan. Ichigo yang bertugas untuk memasak, menyediakan makanan di apartemen sederhananya. Dia masih memegang tanggung jawabnya agar gadis shinigami itu tidak kelaparan, di dalam tubuh gigainya.

Dan bunyi lencananya tidak kunjung berhenti, masih menyala dan berbunyi nyaring di tengah-tengah ruang kelas. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, karena hanya Ichigo yang bisa mendengarnya. Semakin membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera lari ke arah pintu keluar.

'_Ah! Persetan—_' pikir Ichigo, membereskan tasnya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar kelas.

Dirinya tergesa, menarik perhatian beberapa murid yang wajahnya terangkat dari kertas soalnya. Bahkan, sang profesor tersentak dan menjatuhkan penanya ke lantai.

"Kurosaki! Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya hampir berteriak, tapi Ichigo sudah menghilang dari pintu kelas yang kembali tertutup seperti semula. Seperti angin lalu.

(**)

(**)

(**)

Rukia mengarahkan pedangnya ke atas langit, menciptakan es putih terbentuk dari ujung pedangnya, menari mengikuti gerakan luwesnya. Beberapa hollow langsung membeku di tempat, sebelum akhirnya pecah menjadi kepingan es kecil. Masih setengah dari hollow yang tersisa, dan hollow-hollow baru kembali berdatangan dari berbagai arah.

"Sial! Darimana mereka muncul?" gumam Rukia, menggigit bibirnya menahan kekesalan.

Hollow berikutnya menyerang secara mendadak, berbentuk seperti kodok dengan kepala menyerupai reptil yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Spontan, Rukia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah si hollow, melenyapkannya dalam sekejap. Kekuatannya bertambah kuat, dibandingkan setahun yang lalu.

"_Some no mai, Tsukishiro!_" Pilar es terbentuk menjulang ke atas langit, membekukan hollow yang berniat menyerang kedua kalinya. Membeku seperti patung es, dingin dan mematikan.

Tiba-tiba tekanan reiatsu di udara semakin kuat, menekan tubuh Rukia yang berdiri tegap menjadi sedikit membungkuk. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi di tempat itu. Kota Tokyo diserang oleh hollow kuat, atau mungkin Arrancar?

"Apa ini?!" Rukia mencari-cari sumbernya, di antara para hollow kecil yang masih tersisa. Dan langit pun terbelah, membiarkan jalur gelap terbuka di atas Tokyo. Menos Grande muncul dari balik sana, tidak hanya satu, melainkan puluhan. "Ini….tidak mungkin!"

Serangan mendadak tiba-tiba datang, melumpuhkan para menos yang berniat keluar. Sabetan pedang biru langit menekan paksa dan menimbulkan ledakan hebat. Reiatsu itu, Rukia mengenalnya dengan jelas. Dia—Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gerutu Ichigo, melihat para menos yang masih berusaha keluar dari Garganta hitam. Matanya terbelalak ngeri, menyamai reaksi Rukia beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Rukia, berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang masih tidak dimengertinya. "Menos tiba-tiba muncul saat aku tengah membasmi para hollow. Dan hollow-hollow ini, tidak berhenti berdatangan dari berbagai arah."

Ichigo berdiri siaga di samping Rukia, matanya meneliti beberapa hollow yang masih berkeliaran, juga menos yang saling berebut untuk keluar. Situasi tidak pernah seburuk ini di Tokyo—kota yang seharusnya bukan menjadi incaran para hollow. Karakura mungkin, tapi tidak dengan Tokyo.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," ucap Ichigo, mengeratkan pegangannya pada Zangetsu. "Serahkan padaku."

"Seharusnya kau tidak kemari," potong Rukia, menatap Ichigo tajam. "Kau—bukankah kau sedang mengikuti ujian di kampusmu, Ichigo?"

"Itu tidak penting," desahnya lelah.

"Itu penting untukmu, bodoh! Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki kehidupan manusia. Aku bisa mengatasi para hollow ini, sekarang pergilah!"

Ichigo mengernyit ngeri, mendengar penuturan Rukia yang mulai mengaturnya. Kini gadis shinigami itu ikut turut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya. "Berhentilah mengatur kehidupanku, Rukia! Aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk ini. Aku—shinigami pengganti!"

"Dan aku wakil kapten!" balas Rukia sengit. "Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku!"

Ichigo berdecak geli, separuh mengejek. "Kau—kini memakai gelarmu untuk melawanku. Lucu!"

Sebelum Rukia kembali membalas perdebatan, Ichigo sudah beranjak pergi menggunakan shunpo, menebas beberapa hollow yang menghalangi jalannya. Pria itu masih labil dan menyulitkan Rukia di saat-saat tertentu. Salah satunya saat mengemban tugas sebagai shinigami.

Rukia mengikuti jejaknya, namun targetnya adalah para menos. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kota, esnya harus menghentikan jalannya. Hanya itulah caranya.

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!_" Es beku kembali terbentuk dan meluncur menuju ke arah Garganta.

Jalur es hampir mengenai Ichigo, yang tidak sengaja sedang melintas—juga bermaksud mengalahkan para menos. Pria itu mengernyit dan hampir menyumpah, di saat es dingin berniat membekukan tangannya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia bergidik kaget, melihat Ichigo kembali marah padanya. Seperti malam itu. Gadis itu mendesah, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Setidaknya esnya sudah membekukan jalan menos untuk memasuki kota ini, yang kemudian kembali menutup sempurna—menghilangkan jejak noda di langit bersih. Walaupun itu tidak berarti para menos akan kembali muncul untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku bicara padamu!" kata Ichigo bersikeras, sambil menebas beberapa hollow yang terbang di udara.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku!" balas Rukia, dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Tidak seharusnya dia kecewa kepada Ichigo. Itu semua sama saja dengan berharap lebih.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini!"

Ichigo tidak mungkin akan mengalah, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Rukia hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sode no Shirayuki, bergetar karena kekesalan.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!"

Kekuatan reiatsu berkali-kali lipat memecah di udara dingin yang membeku, melemparkan bunga-bunga es kecil ke berbagai arah. Rukia memerhatikannya, di saat Ichigo melepaskan kekuatannya tanpa ragu ke arah hollow-hollow itu. Dia marah, tentu pada Rukia, dan itu bisa mengganggu pertarungan kali ini. Hollow semakin banyak berdatangan, sementara Soul Society belum memberi kabar apapun mengenai bocornya gerbang hollow di udara Tokyo.

"Ichigo," lirih Rukia, masih melihat serangan Ichigo yang membabi buta. Dan kekuatannya semakin menarik para hollow yang berdatangan, dari kelas kecil hingga kelas atas. Beberapa di antaranya lebih besar daripada hollow yang sudah dibasmi Rukia sebelumnya. Keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

"_Shinigami_." Suara desisan menyayat udara dingin di sekitar Rukia. Tubuh gadis itu bergidik seketika, saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sangat kuat di belakangnya. Itu bukan manusia, tapi hollow. Arrancar?

Sosoknya lebih mengerikan daripada yang Rukia bayangkan. Arrancar—tinggi yang hampir mencapai dua meter dan rambutnya emas menyala seperti api. Topengnya melapisi setengah wajah yang menyeringai seperti orang gila. Pedang ganda dipegangnya di kedua sisi tubuh, seperti sabit bulan tapi panjang dan mematikan. Dia kuat, hanya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia.

"_Some no mai_—"

Rapalan zanpakutou Rukia terpatahkan dengan serangan mendadak dari si Arrancar. Pedangnya hampir mengenai bahu sebelah kiri Rukia, namun dengan shunpo cepat gadis itu menghindar. Nyaris saja, lengan kirinya terputus secara tragis. Rukia berkeringat dingin, berusaha semampunya untuk tidak ceroboh seperti dulu.

"Kau bukan yang kucari," kata Arrancar itu, mendengus kesal. "Dimana shinigami kuat itu?"

"Siapa?" gumam Rukia dan terbesit Ichigo di benaknya.

"Kau bukanlah shinigami kuat. Kau—hanya sampah yang menghalangi jalanku!"

Kekuatan Arrancar itu menekan kuat, seperti gelombang pasang yang berderu liar. Sonedo digunakannya, mendekati Rukia yang terpana dan berhasil mencekik gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan. Sode no Shirayuki hampir terlepas dari tangannya, namun dengan cepat dia mengeratkan pegangannya seerat mungkin. Arrancar itu bergerak lebih cepat, berhasil mematahkan pedang putih es itu menjadi berkeping-keping, hanya dalam satu serangan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Rukia tersentak dan tersengal-sengal saat napasnya terputus karena cekikkan kuat di lehernya. Kakinya meronta, tapi tidak bisa mencapai Arrancar yang mencekiknya sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya terasa hampir putus, kekurangan oksigen, dan tidak bisa berpikir. Perlahan jalur napasnya terputus total, bahkan membuka mulutpun tidak bisa menggapai udara bebas di sekelilingnya.

"Mati kau!" Mata pedang tepat diarahkan pada jantung Rukia.

"Rukia!"

Sabetan Zangetsu hampir mematahkan lengan si Arrancar, namun kecepatannya berhasil menghindarinya dari maut. Rukia jatuh lemas dari udara, dan ditangkap Ichigo dengan sebelah tangan. Gadis shinigami itu terbatuk-batuk, menghela napas sekuat mungkin untuk mencari oksigen. Diambang kematian, lagi-lagi itu yang dirasakannya setelah setahun lamanya terhindar dari pertarungan sengit. Dan itu sungguh menakutkan baginya.

"Perlahan, tarik napasmu perlahan," perintah Ichigo, masih siaga memerhatikan Arrancar yang kini menyeringai kepadanya.

"Kau! Shinigami itu!" teriak si Arrancar bersemangat, melemparkan tangannya ke udara, menggenggam pedang kebanggannya. "Kau yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat!"

"Siapa kau?!" balas Ichigo sengit, masih memeluk Rukia dengan sebelah tangan di sampingnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Mengalahkanmu, shinigami!" Si Arrancar tertawa lepas, seperti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Tapi—setelah aku melenyapkan shinigami kecil itu!"

Ichigo tersentak, begitu pula dengan Rukia yang masih kesulitan untuk bernapas normal. Arrancar itu kembali menyerang agresif, membuat Ichigo panik dan harus bertahan dengan sebelah tangan. Zangetsu menahannya, sementara Rukia masih berpegang pada tubuhnya.

"Kau—"

"Lepaskan shinigami itu, biar aku bisa mencabik-cabiknya!"

"Sialan kau!" Ichigo menggeram kesal, berusaha melawan balik, tapi langkahnya terkunci.

Rukia mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya, mengarahkan pedang patahnya ke arah tubuh si Arrancar. Matanya menatap tajam, fokus kembali pada situasi sengit di depannya. "_San no mai, Shirafune!_"

Arrancar itu terbelalak terkejut, lagi-lagi menggunakan sonedo-nya untuk menjauh. Dia tahu, pikir Rukia. Dia tahu langkahnya, di saat pedangnya kembali tumbuh. Sode no Shirayuki sudah terbaca olehnya. "Bagaimana…bisa?"

"Ternyata yang kulihat memang nyata," kata si Arrancar. "Saat pertarunganmu dengan Aaroniero, kau bisa memulihkan pedangmu hanya dalam sekejap mata."

Rukia terkejut, menyadari Arrancar itu adalah salah satu bawahan Aizen. Dan juga melihat pertarungannya sebelum ini. "Kau…Espada?"

"Mereka mengambil kedudukanku sebagai Espada!" teriaknya marah. "Dan Aizen menurunkan pangkatku menjadi salah satu yang terbuang. Kekuatanku sama sekali tidak berguna untuknya."

Rukia terdiam, masih memantapkan langkahnya bersama pedang esnya. Ichigo di sampingnya, berdiri lebih maju—melindungi Rukia di belakang tubuhnya tanpa terlihat. Tapi, Arrancar itu menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Matanya memicing, mencari celah di antara kedua musuhnya. Dan dia tertawa geli, membuat bulu kuduk yang mendengarnya berdiri ngeri.

"Jadi…begitu, ya…" Si Arrancar menyeringai puas. "Mulai dari kau—shinigami kecil. Aku akan membunuhmu perlahan di depan temanmu itu—kematian menyakitkan yang belum pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan kau," dia menunjuk Ichigo dengan sebelah pedangnya. "Kau hanya bisa menyaksikan—tak berdaya—untuk menyelamatkan temanmu yang meminta pertolonganmu, menjerit, dan memohon untuk mati…"

"_Bankai_!" Ichigo melepaskan bankainya dalam sekejap. Reiatsu hitam memancar menyala. Para hollow kembali tertarik untuk mendekat, menyerang dalam bentuk kelompok besar.

Si Arrancar tertawa puas, kembali menyerang kali ini bersama para hollow kelas menengah. "Kau tidak akan bisa menghalangiku!"

Beberapa hollow memutus jalan serangan Ichigo ke arah si Arrancar, membuatnya harus melepaskan kekuatannya tanpa bisa dicegah. "Sial!"

Langkah Rukia terhenti, sebelum sempat menyerang balik si Arrancar yang menebaskan pedang ke kaki kanannya. Rukia menghindar, tapi sabetannya tepat mengenai paha kanannya—sedikit dalam dan membuatnya limbung. Sabetan kedua berhasil dihalaunya dengan kekuatan penuh, menahannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Rukia!"

"Diam dan lihat saja!" balas si Arrancar, dan beberapa hollow kembali menghalangi langkah Ichigo. Terlalu banyak. "Kau belum mendengarnya menjerit kesakitan, bukan?"

"Keparat! Kau!"

"_Tsugi no mai_—"

"Percuma!" Si Arrancar menebas pedang Rukia, sehingga kekuatannya tidak berhasil dilancarkan. "Aku sudah tahu semua teknikmu, shinigami!"

Satu pedang terhunus ke bahu Rukia—ujungnya mengkait seperti kaitan daging—sebelum Sode no Shirayuki dihentakkan kuat dan memunculkan pilar es ke udara. Rukia mengernyit kesakitan, mendapat luka dalam kali ini. Napasnya tersengal, dengan sebelah tangan menahan luka di bahu kanan.

"Dua—" Si Arrancar menyeringai lebar. "Dan kau masih belum berteriak—merintih dan memohon? Tidak seperti shinigami-shinigami lain yang memohon padaku, mempercepat kematian mereka, mempersingkat rasa sakitnya. Sungguh bodoh, bukan? Mengemis agar pedangku tertancap di jantung mereka?"

Rukia bergidik ngeri, matanya terbelalak lebar. Arrancar itu sudah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya—menyiksa lawannya begitu kejam seperti boneka yang terbuang. Keji dan bengis. Giginya menggigit kuat bibirnya, menahan amarah yang hampir keluar. Dia tidak butuh itu, di saat bertarung menggunakan ketenangan pedangnya. Sode no Shirayuki tidak bekerja dalam cara itu.

"Getsuga—" Lagi-lagi, serangan Ichigo dilancarkan, tetapi meleset karena mengenai hollow yang menghalangi jalannya. Kekuatannya terkuras secara percuma, bahkan shunpo tidak bisa mendekati posisi Rukia saat ini. Untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Si Arrancar menghilang dari pandangan, menggunakan sonedo berkecepatan tinggi. Tiba-tiba dia muncul di belakang Rukia dalam sekejap, tanpa disadari gadis itu sebelumnya. Kedua pedangnya terangkat ke udara, memberikan sinyal kematian kepada Rukia yang tidak bisa lagi menghindar. "Apa kau bisa selamat dari serangan ini? Shinigami!"

"Rukia!"

Arrancar itu melepaskan serangannya, beribu-ribu jarum hitam terlepaskan seperti anak panah. Rukia memejamkan matanya, berharap dampak serangannya tidak memberikan rasa sakit yang berlebih. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang. Dia merasakannya, sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahnya. Perlahan dia membuka mata, menyadari Ichigo berdiri di sampingnya, bersimpah darah yang membasahi sebagian tubuh Rukia. Dia salah—serangan itu mengenai Ichigo, bukan dirinya.

"Ichigo!"

"Dasar bodoh! Shinigami bodoh! Kau membuka pertahanan dirimu demi menyelamatkan teman kecilmu, karena itulah kau masuk dalam perangkapku begitu mudahnya—memasuki jangkauan seranganku tanpa aku perlu bersusah payah mendekatimu!" Si Arrancar berteriak, mendekati posisi Ichigo dan menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh Ichigo tanpa ampun. Pedangnya, menusuk tepat di dada. "Sejak awal, yang kuincar adalah dirimu, bodoh!"

"_Some no mai, Tsukishiro_!" Panik, Rukia melepaskan serangan pertamanya, walaupun percuma dan Arrancar itu berhasil menghindarinya.

Ichigo terjatuh bebas dari udara, tidak sadarkan diri. Rukia mengejarnya, berusaha menangkapnya agar tidak membentur tanah dan membunuhnya. Tangannya menggapai, menarik dan membopong Ichigo sambil melakukan shunpo—mencari tumpuan di udara dan menjauh dari tempat itu, sejauh yang dia bisa. Matanya menatap nanar langkah di depannya, karena air mata kepanikan menggenang tak tertahankan di ujung mata. Rukia merasakan isakannya di ujung tenggorokan, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk Ichigo tidak lagi membuka matanya. Tapi, segera ditepisnya pikiran buruk itu, menyadari Ichigo akan segera bangun dan kembali bertarung. Dia lebih kuat daripada yang dibayangkan Rukia sebelumnya. Jauh lebih kuat.

Mereka mencapai lapang terbuka yang terbebas dari hollow. Rukia menurunkan tubuh Ichigo untuk segera menyembuhkan luka parah yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar. Tergesa, kedua tangannya terulur dan menciptakan sinar hijau dari kidou penyembuhan yang dilakukannya. Napasnya memburu, berusaha menghalau rasa sakit menyengat di bahu dan pahanya. Keadaan Ichigo lebih penting saat ini, dibandingkan dirinya—

"Ichigo?" Rukia melihat mata Ichigo yang terbuka—bukan terpejam—tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hitam dan mati. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tidak mungkin—"Ichigo?"

Rukia mengerahkan kekuatannya, memusatkan reiatsu-nya pada telapak tangannya. "Kumohon, Ichigo. Jangan—"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda lukanya menutup sempurna, ataupun napas naik-turun di dada Ichigo—tanda kehidupan. Tidak ada apapun, hanya keheningan di antara lapang kosong di atas bukit. Hanya dirinya, dan tubuh tidak bergerak milik Ichigo.

"Jangan—kumohon…kumohon…kumohon…"

'_Rukia…'_

"Ichigo—"

'_Rukia…'_

"Ichigo! Jawab aku!"

'_Maaf—'_

"Ichigo!"

Sebuah sinar menampakkan gerbang _shoji_ yang terbuka lebar. Utusan dari Soul Society yang datang dengan tergesa. Dua orang, berdiri di belakang Rukia yang terisak putus asa. Renji, terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi Ichigo di depannya—tidak bergerak seperti mayat sementara Rukia menangis di sampingnya. Byakuya muncul kemudian, mengikuti Renji dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya memegang gagang Senbozakura di pinggangnya, sedikit bergetar saat matanya melihat adik kecilnya menangis dengan luka di tubuhnya. Rukia menangis di depan dirinya, dan lagi-lagi kekuatannya terlambat untuk digunakan—melindungi keluarganya.

Renji berjalan mendekat, gontai serta limbung. Napasnya tercekat, membuat suaranya seperti tercekik, "Ada apa—"

"Racunnya bekerja lebih cepat dari yang kukira," ucap si Arrancar yang tiba-tiba muncul tak terduga. Wajah si Arrancar terlihat bahagia, melebihi rasa apapun di tempat itu. "Dia sudah mati, ya?"

"Kau!" Renji melepaskan pedangnya, membiarkan Zabimaru berteriak dan melepaskan shikai-nya.

"Kau bantu Rukia," cegah kaptennya, mengambil posisi di depan Renji yang berubah liar. "Aku yang akan mengurus masalah ini dengannya."

"Kapten?" gumam si Arrancar. "Tidak buruk."

Byakuya melepaskan Senbozakura, tidak menahan bankai untuk terlepas di udara, mengejar si Arrancar yang berlari kesana kemari—menganggap semuanya adalah permainan belaka. Renji berlari untuk membantu Rukia, namun tiba-tiba sekelompok hollow menyerang dari berbagai arah. Zabimaru kembali dilepaskan dan menghantam hollow-hollow itu dengan serangan mendadak. Kekhawatirannya kembali muncul di saat hollow besar mendekati Rukia juga Ichigo, jauh dari jangkauannya. Rukia tidak bergerak, masih menggunakan kidou-nya untuk Ichigo.

"Rukia! Awas!"

Hollow itu besar, seperti mammoth dengan gading berduri. Ekornya panjang seperti ular, dan berujung bola berduri panjang. Rukia menyadarinya, di saat ekor itu terangkat ke udara dan berniat menghantam dirinya, juga Ichigo. Lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tidak bisa memproses otaknya untuk menggapai pedangnya. Seakan waktu terhenti untuknya, detik yang berubah menjadi menit, perlahan menggerogoti jantungnya. Kekuatan shinigaminya seakan lenyap, menghilang bersama kepercayaannya yang tertuju pada Ichigo. Semuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

"Ichigo—"

'_Rukia…aku…melindungimu…'_

Ekor itu tertahan di udara, tepat di atas kepala Rukia. Reiatsu hitam menekannya, sebelah tangan putih menahan ekor itu agar tidak menghantam. Rukia menatap tidak percaya, sosok Ichigo bangun, melawan untuk dirinya. Tapi, itu bukan Ichigo—melainkan sosok hollow. Topengnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, bertanduk tajam seperti akan membelah langit. Seluruh tubuhnya putih, dan kukunya yang tajam seperti hewan buas. Dadanya—tepat di tempat pedang si Arrancar menusuk—tercipta lubang kosong hingga ke punggungnya. Rambutnya panjang, menjuntai terbawa angin, mengirimkan rasa dingin menembus kulit. Sosoknya mengerikan, juga reiatsu yang tidak dikenal Rukia sebelumnya. Itu reiatsu hollow tingkat tinggi, bukan shinigami.

Entah darimana, Zangetsu hitam kembali tergenggam dalam pegangan Ichigo, melepaskan kekuatannya ke arah si hollow mammoth tanpa ampun. Kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat, hingga berhasil menumbangkan hollow-hollow yang berterbangan di atas langit. Kekuatannya mengerikan, membuat kedua kaki Rukia terasa lemas.

"Ichi…go?" panggil Rukia ragu, memerhatikan Ichigo yang berdiri tegap, tidak bergeming.

Tiba-tiba sosoknya melintas pergi, bukan shunpo—tapi sonedo. Ichigo berdiri di belakang si Arrancar yang berusaha menghindari Senbozakura milik Byakuya. Arrancar itu terkejut tak bergeming di saat tangannya terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Serangan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya berteriak ngeri, hanya dalam beberapa detik terakhir. Ichigo menebas tangan satunya tanpa ampun dan tidak memberi waktu sedikitpun untuk kabur. Arrancar itu terjatuh ke tanah, tidak berdaya seperti burung yang terlepas sayapnya. Byakuya hanya bisa terpaku diam, juga Renji yang tidak bisa mengerti situasi mengerikan di depan matanya. Ichigo berubah liar, namun tenang. Kuat, tapi tak terkendali.

"Ti…tidak…jangan—" Arrancar itu merintih, di saat Ichigo berdiri menjulang di atasnya, menurunkan ujung pedangnya ke arah belakang kepalanya. "Jangan!"

Sayatan terakhir dan teriakan terakhir. Sebelum semuanya kembali hening, mencekam dan napaspun tertahan paksa. Diluar perkiraan juga kehendak para shinigami. Dunia kini berpusat pada sosok Ichigo, di saat kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dan tanduknya menciptakan sinar merah. Mimpi buruk masih belum berakhir. Kematian menjelang, melewati si Arrancar di kondisi sekarat—dengan pedang hitam tertancap kuat di lehernya— menunggu cero merah menghancurkan tubuhnya, menjadi serpihan debu.

"Khhh…" Si Arrancar tersengal napasnya sendiri, darah memenuhi mulut juga tenggorokannya. "Bu…nuh…"

"Ichigo…." Rukia berusaha menggapai Ichigo, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. "Hentikan…Ichigo—"

*****to be continued…**

.

.

.

**Author's notes:**

_Facts about Unknown Arrancar:_

Tokoh Arrancar di fic ini adalah OC, jadi tidak ada di dalam manga ataupun anime nya (hanya ada dalam bayangan author semata). Jadi, kalian bisa mengira-ngira sendiri seperti apa sosoknya XD.. Mirip seperti Nnoitora, tapi pedangnya sedikit mirip Yumichika, hanya saja lebih panjang dan ujungnya saja yang menukik seperti sabit. Racunnya mematikan, membunuh lawannya dalam sekejap bila terkena langsung di jantung, juga mengandung sesuatu yang membangkitkan kembali hollow liar di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Karena itu, Hollow Ichigo kembali muncul, walaupun setting cerita fic ini adalah sesudah episode para Fullbringer selesai.

_Hi, readers!_ Maaf, updatenya lama, walaupun ini hanya berisi 3000 kata (lebih sedikit untuk chapter ini ^^;). Terlalu berlebihan? Too much? Diluar perkiraan adegan di chapter ini terlalu berdarah-darah dan apakah aku harus mengganti ratingnya? Sungguh…benar-benar sulit membuat adegan pertarungan shinigami yang harus loncat-loncat kesana kemari, maaf kalau adegannya terlalu cepat, karena fic ini memang dibuat pendek setiap chapternya.

Sifat hollow Ichigo kira-kira sama saat pertarungannya dengan Ulquiorra, juga saat akan membunuh si Arrancar di saat terakhir. Jujur saja, aku ga berniat membuatnya jadi se-_bloody_ ini TAT, makanya bingung akan adegan pertarungannya harus berjalan seperti apa…

**Balasan anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, darries-san! Hihi..Ichigo di fic ini memang bakal sering emosian… Sama-sama keras kepala jadi saling ga percaya satu sama lain, tapi itu point utama ceritanya :D Haahahhaa..betul! Bilang cinta aja pake ribet ya, ga kelar-kelar masalah mereka.. Ini updatenya, semoga kamu suka ya… maaf menunggu lama.

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya kepada para reader! Juga review kalian yang sangat berarti bagiku! _See you on the next chapter _:D

**Playlist for this fic: **

_Nakamura Maiko: Let Go (M-Flo tribute)_

_Emeli Sande: Read All About It_

_Gummy: Day and Night_

_Yuna Ito: Faith_

_These song doesn't belong to me…_


	3. Destruction

**~The Meaning Of Us~**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: Canon, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Destruction**

.

.

.

"Ichigo—"

"Hentikan," Byakuya menegur, sebelah tangannya menahan bahu Ichigo kuat. Mata teduhnya berubah keras. "Kau bisa menghancurkan sebagian kota bila cero-mu terlepas."

"_Ta…taicho_! Jangan—"

Peringatan Renji layaknya angin yang datang terlambat di musim gugur. Darah kembali terciprat karena kesalahpahaman semata. Ichigo tidak melihatnya demikian, melainkan pengganggu yang berusaha menghentikan kekuatan liarnya.

Mata Rukia terbelalak ngeri, melihat kakaknya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang bersama bahu kanannya yang terluka hebat. Zangetsu sudah terlepas dari tubuh si Arrancar, kini bertengger di samping tubuh Ichigo dengan darah segar.

"Ichigo! Sialan kau!" Amarah Renji tidak terbendung lagi, ketika dirinya maju sambil mengayunkan Zabimaru sekuat tenaga. Bankai-nya dilepaskan, sesaat sebelum Ichigo menghantam wajah Renji dengan topeng putihnya dan menendangnya hingga terpelanting ke belakang.

Dua shinigami jatuh hanya dalam sekejap, sementara kekuatan hollow Ichigo semakin bertambah kuat. Tekanannya menyakiti tubuh dan hati si gadis shinigami, yang hanya bisa termangu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang putih dinginnya. Sode no Shirayuki kembali berteriak, berharap segera dilepaskan dan membekukan seluruh area beserta makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Esnya sungguh cantik, namun menyengat dingin seperti duri mawar.

Hollow semakin berdatangan, sebagian besar adalah hollow tingkat atas. Beberapa terbang di atas langit dan yang lainnya berlari serta merayap seperti serangga. Ichigo kembali siaga, dan tiba-tiba mulut topengnya terbuka. Dia berteriak, suaranya memekik seperti hewan liar. Rukia kembali bergidik ngeri dan tubuhnya semakin tertekan ketika kekuatan hollownya menundukkan setiap lawannya layaknya kabut beracun.

Ichigo melompat tinggi dan melancarkan serangan berikutnya bersama Zangetsu. Puluhan hollow berjatuhan bersama Getsuga Tensho hitam yang menghancurkan tanah seperti meteor jatuh. Byakuya mengerahkan Senbozakura-nya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha mengurung dan menjatuhkan Ichigo yang kini semakin liar. Renji ikut membantu—menepis rasa sakit di kakinya yang terkilir serta tulang belikatnya yang retak.

"_Howl! Zabimaru!_"

"_Senbozakura Kageyoshi!_"

Ribuan kelopak sakura berterbangan di udara, bersama Zabimaru yang meliuk-liuk seperti tarian ular. Kedua serangan menghantam Ichigo, namun berhasil ditepis. Ichigo menunduk dalam, membiarkan sinar cero-nya terbentuk di ujung tanduk. Kekuatan cero-nya meledakkan daerah itu, termasuk menciptakan kubah dalam di permukaan tanah.

Rukia tidak bisa berteriak, tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya setengah berdiri, ketika menyaksikan sinar merah membutakan matanya. Renji ada di sana, bersama Byakuya yang kemungkinan tidak sempat menghindar. Kejadian yang menyayat hatinya kian dalam, menekan napasnya serta menciptakan amarah. Air mata menetes tidak tertahankan, menyadari orang yang dipercayainya melakukan perbuatan keji di depan matanya.

"Ichigo! Hentikan!"

Terlambat. Ichigo sudah berdiri di depannya seperti hakim yang hendak menjatuhkan hukuman. Tubuh Rukia bergetar, ketika rantai Zangetsu bergemericing nyaring. Seperti dentingan kematian, membiarkan bulu kuduk berdiri dan tubuh bergetar tak terkontrol. Langit menutup cahayanya di balik awan gelap yang bergemuruh ricuh. Halilintar menciptakan sinar kilat terang tajam menghantam permukaan bumi. Dan sesuatu terbentuk di atas sana—dimensi hollow menyerupai lingkaran topan badai, hampir terbuka karena kekuatan gelap Ichigo semakin tak terkendali.

Rukia melirik dari sudut matanya, mencari-cari sosok kakak serta sahabat masa kecilnya yang terjebak di antara puing-puing serta tumpukan hollow seperti sampah terbuang. Renji tergeletak di sana, berhasil menghindar namun kini jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Byakuya, masih berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Hanya saja, sebelah tangannya terluka parah, darah membasahi tanah yang kini kering seperti debu pasir. Tangan kanannya hilang—terputus—ketika serangan cero dilancarkan tanpa aba-aba.

Isakan keluar dari mulut Rukia, serta genggamannya yang mengerat menusuk permukaan tangannya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi rasa marahnya. Benci yang begitu besar.

"_Nii-sama_! _Renji_!"

"_Ru…kia…"_ Ichigo berbisik, tak tersampaikan pada gadis yang kini buta kepadanya.

"Kau—"

"_Ruki…a…"_

"Monster!"

Ichigo masih mematung, ketika reiatsu Rukia menekan keluar. Sode no Shirayuki berteriak, menciptakan hawa dingin yang terus menurun hingga dibawah nol derajat. Mata Rukia memicing ngeri, melemparkan rasa tidak suka yang berubah menjadi kebutaan.

"Minus delapan belas derajat…" Rukia berbisik, perlahan udara mulai membeku.

Ichigo masih belum mundur dari posisinya, masih menatap Rukia dalam diam. Kaki dan tangannya mulai membeku. Zangetsu tidak seperti dirinya, kini memancarkan kekuatannya dan menghancurkan es tersebut tanpa melukai tuannya. Tertampar oleh kenyataan yang membangunkannya, Ichigo mundur ke belakang, menjaga jarak dengan Rukia yang kini berubah menjadi ratu dingin. Hatinya dingin, begitu pula perasaannya. Napasnya stabil, namun menghentak keras.

"Minus dua puluh sembilan derajat...minus tiga puluh empat derajat…minus empat puluh dua derajat…" Perlahan es menjalar seperti angin badai, membekukan segala yang hidup di sekitar Rukia, termasuk para hollow. "Minus lima puluh derajat…" Dan tanah pun bergetar, ikut takut akan kekuatan dahsyat yang kian menekan.

"Rukia," Byakuya berusaha menyadarkan adiknya yang kini ikut terbawa emosi dan hilang kendali. Namun, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan, karena pendarahan yang begitu hebat. Renji tidak bisa diandalkan, yang tergeletak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri.

Tubuh Ichigo membeku perlahan, namun masih bisa bertahan. Zangetsu kembali menghentak, memberikan retakan kuat pada es yang melapisi seperti lem perekat. Tiba-tiba dia melakukan sonedo cepat, melangkah di belakang Rukia dan hendak menghancurkan Sode no Shirayuki. Zangetsu diayunkan, tapi tertahan di udara karena udara beku yang mencapai titik terendahnya.

"_Absolute zero_…minus dua ratus tujuh puluh tiga koma lima belas derajat," Rukia masih bertahan saat Sode no Shirayuki terangkat, membiarkan lawannya membeku diam.

Ichigo membeku seperti patung es putih pembawa mimpi buruk. Dan udara pun ikut terdiam hening. Rukia menjauh dari tempat berpijaknya, membiarkan suhu kembali naik agar dirinya tidak ikut membeku.

"Minus seratus enam belas…minus sembilan puluh lima…" Setitik air mata keluar dari matanya, membeku seperti kristal mutiara. "Minus…tiga puluh tujuh…minus—"

Pergelangan darahnya tergores karena kecepatan udara naik sedikit terlalu cepat. Rukia tidak mempedulikannya, karena tubuhnya sudah goyah dan jatuh ke tanah. Dirinya terisak keras, bahkan air matanya sedingin perasaannya. Esnya ikut membekukan hatinya, yang kini disesalinya seumur hidup.

"Apa…yang sudah kulakukan?" Rukia meringis pilu. "Ichigo—aku—"

Punggungnya mendapat hentakan panas dari sesuatu yang kini mencair cepat. Reiatsu itu seperti menarik dirinya kembali untuk berdiri. Namanya diteriakkan dalam keheningan, ketika matahari panas dan bulan dingin saling berseteru. Ichigo kembali hidup—terlepas dari es yang memenjarakan hidupnya—dalam kegelapan reiatsu yang meronta liar.

"Tidak…mungkin—"

Ichigo menemukan Rukia, terduduk tak berdaya beberapa meter darinya. Tubuhnya tidak terluka sedikitpun, sesuatu yang mustahil dan tidak dipercayai oleh gadis shinigami yang kini tertegun diam. Kekuatannya di atas rata-rata, karena itu Aizen bisa ditundukkan dengan mudahnya.

"Rukia—patahkan tanduknya! **(1)**"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Renji, yang berlumuran darah sambil memegang Zabimaru dengan sebelah tangannya. Tubuhnya terluka parah, namun kedua kakinya masih bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya tegap. "Tanduknya! Itu satu-satunya cara—"

Kata-kata Renji terputus karena Zangetsu yang menancap di dada kanannya. Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakang si wakil kapten tanpa disadari siapapun. Renji menutup mulutnya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum jatuh tak bergerak di atas tanah. Zabimaru ikut terkulai, mengikuti tuannya yang sekarat menunggu denyut jantungnya berhenti total.

"Renji!"

Rukia berlari, hendak menggapai sahabatnya yang terluka parah. Langkahnya terhenti karena Ichigo sudah berdiri di depannya—menghalangi jalannya. Mata nanar Rukia menatap tajam, separuh muak dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi seperti film yang dipercepat empat kali lipat. Ichigo tidak lagi ada di sana. Ichigo yang dipercayainya menghancurkan hidupnya, merengut orang-orang terdekatnya. Mimpi buruknya mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi putihnya—menyapu air mata yang kembali turun.

"_Ru…kia…_"

"Hentikan—"

"_Ru…kia—_"

"Hentikan! Kau bukan Ichigo!" Rukia menutup matanya, membiarkan tangan Ichigo menggantung di udara. Kuku panjangnya hampir menyentuh kulit Rukia, sedikit lagi menodai warna putih bersihnya. "Kembalikan nii-sama…kembalikan Renji…kembalikan Ichigo! _Monster_!"

"_Ruki…a…_"

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini, Ichigo? Mengapa kau membiarkan monster itu keluar lagi untuk menguasaimu?" Rukia berbisik, lebih ditujukan kepada diri sendiri.

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak sesaat, memberikan tekanan baru saat sebelah tangannya menggapai lengan Rukia dan menariknya mendekat. Rukia terbelalak kaget, tidak sempat berkata-kata saat mata menyala Ichigo menatapnya dari balik topeng hollownya. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa Rukia terka dari sana. Perasaannya kosong, menyisakan rasa takut yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ichigo tidak pernah melakukan hal ini—menakutinya—memberikan rasa tidak nyaman hingga ke tulang.

Kesadaran Rukia mulai kembali, saat dirinya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap area di sekelilingnya. Bukit hijau yang dulunya adalah tempat nyaman untuk berbaring di siang hari, kini lebih menyerupai kawah tandus yang rusak akibat serangan meteor dari angkasa luar. Pohon-pohon tumbang di berbagai tempat, hollow-hollow yang masih tersisa dan sekarat akibat serangan brutal Ichigo, juga Byakuya dan Renji yang tak sadarkan diri—tekanan reiatsu-nya semakin menurun seiring berjalannya waktu. Lagi-lagi, isakan di tenggorokan Rukia keluar nyaring, merasakan dampak kepahitan yang dibawa Ichigo sejak dulu. Seandainya Rukia tidak bertemu dengannya saat itu, seandainya Ichigo tidak menerima kekuatan shinigami darinya. Semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Ichigo—haruskah aku mengakhirinya?"

Ichigo terdiam. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat di lengan si gadis shinigami. Kuat tapi tidak menyakiti.

"Kau merasakannya? Apa kau merasakan hal itu saat kau melukai nii-sama? Juga Renji? Katakan padaku!"

"_Rukia…_"

Rukia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya, bergejolak keluar akibat keputusasaannya juga amarahnya. Matanya menatap terakhir kalinya—sosok Byakuya juga Renji—sebelum memantapkan tekadnya. Semuanya harus berakhir, sekarang juga.

"_Hakka no Togame_!"

(**)

(**)

(**)

**_Flashback…_**

"_Hei, Ichigo."_

"_Hm?" Ichigo bergumam cuek, wajahnya masih menunduk di atas meja belajarnya untuk meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis dalam jurnal pribadinya. _

_Rukia menatap langit-langit kamar, berbaring terlentang sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Kau…ada waktu senggang?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Ichigo masih bersikeras melakukan tugasnya, kali ini berkutik dengan kamus tebalnya. "Jadwalku padat besok, ditambah jam tambah kerja sambilan yang harus kuambil akibat cuti beberapa hari yang lalu."_

"_Tidak ada…waktu sedikitpun?"_

_Ichigo menggeleng, tapi Rukia tidak memperhatikannya. "Tidak."_

_Jam yang berdetak di meja belajar terdengar lebih nyaring karena keheningan mendadak di dalam ruangan. Rukia memilih tidur—berusaha tidur—memejamkan matanya dan menghitung mundur dalam hati. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain merenung dan menghabiskan waktu membasmi hollow seperti biasanya. Walaupun besok adalah hari spesial untuknya. _

_Ichigo tidak bisa menemaninya, bukan berarti rencananya tidak bisa terlaksana seorang diri. Membeli cemilan dan menonton tivi sambil memakai piyama di malam hari tidak buruk untuk dilakukannya dalam apartemen Ichigo. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengeluh soal siaran drama tengah malam._

_Rukia kembali menghela napas dan tersentak akibat sesuatu jatuh di atas wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri duduk, mendapati Ichigo sudah duduk di sampingya. Sebuah kantong besar—yang tadi mendarat di atas wajahnya—berada di pangkuannya. _

"_Apa ini?" tanya Rukia, lebih tepatnya terusik dengan wajah memberengut._

"_Buka saja," perintah Ichigo santai._

_Perlahan Rukia membukanya, menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya terbelalak seperti burung hantu dan mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti ikan koi. Ichigo terkikik geli melihat reaksi Rukia tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangannya._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak tercekat. Tangannya mengangkat apa yang ada di dalam kantong. Sebuah boneka kelinci besar—untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. "Ini! Kau memberikan ini untukku?"_

"_Happy birthday," ucap Ichigo, tersenyum Rukia terlalu menyukai hadiahnya. "Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, jadi hari sudah berlalu."_

_Rukia tersipu malu, melihat senyum Ichigo dan apa yang dilakukannya terlalu manis seperti kue coklat. Pria di depannya tidak pernah seramah ini, ataupun memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya—kecuali masalah makanan._

"_A…ahh—arigatou," gumam Rukia, menundukkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada yang pernah memberikan kado untuk ulang tahunku seperti ini."_

_Kini Ichigo yang terbelalak, menyadari gadis shinigami ini tidak merasakan apa yang namanya hari spesial ulang tahun. Tidak ada kue, tidak ada sambutan hangat, bahkan tidak ada hadiah. Seperti natal tanpa pohon cemara, ataupun seperti tahun baru tanpa kartu ucapan di hari baru. _

"_Bahkan, Byakuya? Dia tidak memberikan apapun?" tanya Ichigo._

_Rukia menggeleng, memandangi boneka kelinci di pangkuannya dengan miris. "Nii-sama terlalu sibuk untuk menangani tugas divisinya. Seorang kapten jarang memiliki waktu luang, kau tahu sendiri tugas shinigami bukanlah hal yang mudah."_

"_Lalu, Renji? Selama ini dia tidak memberikan ucapan padamu?"_

"_Terkadang, mungkin beberapa kali. Kami jarang bertemu semenjak kami berpisah di sekolah shinigami."_

_Ichigo tertegun, berusaha merasakan perasaan hampa yang Rukia rasakan. Dirinya jauh lebih beruntung, walaupun ayahnya selalu bersikap berlebihan di hari ulang tahunnya—melancarkan tendangan spesial dan hadiah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan apa isinya._

"_Besok," lanjut Ichigo. "Kue apa yang kauinginkan?"_

"_Hah? Ku…kue?"_

"_Kau tidak ingin kue?" tanya Ichigo memastikan._

"_Ta…tapi—kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk besok!" Rukia membantah, walaupun dia memang-sangat-ingin memakan kue di hari ulang tahunnya._

"_Hanya kue tidak akan mengganggu jadwalku." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, tapi semburat merah muda di pipinya tidak bisa disembunyikan begitu saja._

_Rukia tersenyum lebar, merasakan rasa hangat mengisi relung di dadanya. Seandainya—dia berharap—perasaan ini akan tetap memeluk tubuhnya, memberikan kehidupan di jantungnya. Musim panas terasa menyengat di musim dingin, sesuatu hal yang mustahil untuk diterimanya dalam satu waktu. Ini adalah kado terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya, tidak tergantikan oleh apapun._

(**)

(**)

(**)

Pilar es dan ledakan besar hampir sebesar kekuatan cero milik Ichigo. Warna putih menyeruak ke angkasa atas, kasat mata bagi manusia yang tidak memiliki indera lebih untuk melihat. Namun, rasa dinginnya berhasil membekukan tanah juga tanaman sekitar. Taman umum yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki ikut membeku sebagian, untungnya tidak ada orang yang menjadi korban kekejian rasa dinginnya.

Ichigo berhasil menghindar mundur, melakukan sonedo secepat yang dia bisa. Dirinya terengah-engah di bawah pohon yang membeku, perbatasan dunia es dan bumi yang subur. Tubuhnya terdiam tak bergerak, memerhatikan Rukia yang berdiri angkuh dalam bentuk bankai-nya. Seluruhnya tertutupi es putih, menggenakan baju putih panjang layaknya ratu es dingin. Matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, karena membeku dalam suhu drastis.

Sesuatu yang tak disadari, tanduknya membeku akibat serangan bankai yang datang tiba-tiba. Perlahan tanduk hollow-nya retak dan hancur berkeping-keping, berikut kesadaran dirinya yang perlahan bangkit. Seluruh bentuk hollow yang menempel di tubuhnya hancur seperti kaca yang retak—dihancurkan secara paksa. Rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dibawa angin dingin, gugur seperti es yang meleleh. Matanya terpejam dan terjatuh ke atas es dingin tak sadarkan diri. Sosok hollownya menghilang, menutup lubang di dadanya yang menciptakan kegelapan tanpa batas.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang terbaring hening. Monster itu sudah terlelap dalam kesadaran Ichigo yang pulih. Namun, hati sang ratu es masih membeku—tertutup rapat—menciptakan kekuatan, bukan rasa kasihan. Bankai-nya mematikan, tidak memberi ampun bagi lawan yang menjadi korban utama. Bahkan, perasaan si pemilik pedang menjadi taruhannya, memberikan rasa pahit hingga mencekik tenggorokannya. Jantungnya tidak berdenyut hidup, napasnya tidak berhembus tegang. Sode no Shirayuki bukan zanpakutou tercantik ataupun terindah, melainkan pedang paling mematikan bagi siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

*****to be continued…**

.

.

.

**Author's notes:**

**(1)** Diambil dari movie ke-empat Bleach: The Hell Verse. Di film tersebut Renji mematahkan tanduk Ichigo yang akan melepaskan cero ke arah Kokuto. Karena itu, cerita ini berlangsung setelah kejadian Hell Verse.

Halo? Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuh fic ini dan memang sedikit susah diketik, walaupun targetnya hanya di bawah 3000 words! Hihihih… maaf membuat readers menunggu, semoga fic ini masih disukai dan menjadi list bacaan kalian ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! Juga untuk review kalian yang sangat berharga~ heheheh…. Dan, bagi yang ga punya account di fanfiction, kalian bisa bertanya melalui **facebook**-ku, link-nya ada di profile author ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, darries-san! Iya, Ichigo di sini juga sama kok, dia masih bisa ngendaliin hollow-nya di depan Rukia (ga tau kenapa ^^) Aku juga ga ngerti pas episodenya Nozomi (walaupun itu cuman filler) Tapi Ichigo sadar buat ngelindungin Rukia. Mungkin karena ikatan mereka terlalu kuat ya, apalagi reiatsu nya Ichigo berasal dari Rukia. Ga papa kok kalo mau curhat juga XDb heheheh…. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, jadi ga ada yang mau ngalah di sini, makanya terkesan cuek n kaku ^^ Yup, Rukia shock, soalnya dia belum pernah liat hollow Ichigo (yang bentuknya pas lawan Ulqui) secara langsung. Beneran, ngeri banget liatnya TAT… Ruki disini berubah tak terkendali kok, tapi dalam bentuk bankai XD… Sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya…

**Snow**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya! Wkwkwkkwk… pasti bakal uring2an Ichigo klo ditinggal Rukia, mana mereka masih berantem tuh ^^; Buat reaksi gotei 13 mungkin bakal terlihat di 3 chapter berikut..hhehe.. Sudah kuupdate! XD Gapapa kok banyak tanya…hihihih

**Stefy Mayu**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya! Yup! Ini Ichigo mode hollow…sama persis kaya waktu ngelawan Ulqui. Sama2 juga Stefy-san, aku juga kangen sebenernya buat ngetik fic canon, jarang bikin soalnya ^^ tapi ga bisa panjang2…wkwkwk.. Sudah kuupdate, maaf ga bisa kilat ya TAT… Douitashimashite~

**Playlist for this fic: **

_Birdy: Skinny Love; Shelter_

_Florence and The Machine: No Light, No Light_

_Gabrielle Aplin: Home_

_Mika: Underwater_

_This song don't belong to me…_


End file.
